Collapsible golf bags have considerable utility in that they are readily collapsed for shipping from the factory to a retailer or final user to be thereafter assembled into the conventional generally tubular elongated golf bag. Known collapsible golf bags typically include a plastic upper frame and a plastic base attached to opposite ends of a golf bag jacket of flexible material so as to form a generally tubular container open at its top to receive various golf clubs. The upper frame and base member are typically held apart, and the golf bag jacket is held taunt, by support rods where one end of the rods abut the top member and the distal end of the rods abut the base. The rods typically are at least partially contained by portions of the flexible material of the golf bag jacket.
Examples of existing collapsible golf bags are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,378,039 to Suk; 4,967,904 to Quellais et al.; 5,528,813 to Biafore; 5,725,095 to Beck et al.; and 5,638,954 to Hsien.
The Hsien patent, in particular, shows a collapsible golf bag wherein the upper frame member and base are held apart by a plurality of removable hollow support rods. The hollow support rods fit into support holes in the upper frame member and are supported from underneath by a corresponding plurality of screw elements tightly screwed into the base. Assembly of the Hsien device requires the use of tools, such as relatively large screwdrivers, to properly install the hollow support rods with the screw elements. The Hsien assembly process is time consuming due to the complexity of the screwing operation. Further, re-collapsing the golf bag, such as for storage in the trunk of a car by the user, is likewise a time consuming process requiring the use of tools.
Therefore, there remains a need for a collapsible golf bag that can be readily assembled, preferably without the use of tools. Further, it is desirable, but not required, that such a golf bag be readily re-collapsible without the use of tools.